Completamente
by Emiily Taisho
Summary: Que pasa Cuando la chica Que Tu creías Feliz, Que no Tenia problemas con ella, es una Suicida, Kagome Higurashi es ese Tipo de chica, pero que pasará cuando Se cansa de su forma de vivir? Te atreverás a Leer hasta el final? :)
1. Chapter 1

COMPLETAMENTE

"Vacía por dentro y por fuera"

¿quien pensaría que la chica que sonríe todo el tiempo, que ríe si le cuentas un chiste, que te escucha cuando más la necesitan, que esta para consolar a sus amigas, se corta, teme a que la dañen, odia su cuerpo y tiene demonios que la atosigan?; ¿Tú que pensarías de esa chica?, ¿qué es débil, que no tiene por qué estar triste?, dime con sinceridad, ¿que harías tu en su lugar?, a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como las planteas o como las piensas, no todos son tan fuertes como tú, ella no es tu, es por eso que aunque tú le digas que la vida sigue, ella tan solo te dirá que tienes razón y ya no se autodestruirá para no hacerte sentir mal, mas sin embargo, el complejo que ella tiene es no dañar a los demás, así que no te dirá mas, llorara en silencio y pensara que es la peor persona que existe por el simple hecho de hacer que los demás se preocupen por ella, las personas IGNORANTES pensarán que ella quiere llamar la tención, cuando alguien la alague, le dirá que ella es fea, y no lo dice por el simple hecho de que quiere volver a escucharlo, si no porque de verdad lo siente, de verdad piensa que no vale la pena para nadie

Ella es Kagome, una chica de 17 años, así como tú o como yo, o como muchos de nosotros que posiblemente pasen por lo mismo, esta es su historia, esto es lo que ella es, lo que muchos no desean pasar

-"Eres patética!, mírate! Eres un asco, tu cabello es horrible, tienes ojeras, tus ojos son feos, mira esa grasa demás que tienes, esas estrías no se irán, das asco !deja de llorar! tus ojos se hinchan, se ponen rojos, se ven peor; Dios esas son tus piernas, como sales a la calle así, ese sostén no te queda bien, eres horrible, fea, asquerosa; a ver sonríe, no tienes arreglo, me das lastima, es obvio, ninguna persona se fijara en alguien como tú"- seque de nuevo mis lagrimas, era tan lastimoso ver como poco a poco aquella niña que alguna vez considere feliz ahora solo piensa en autodestruirse, tome la navaja de nuevo mientras la pasaba lentamente por mi brazo, dejando una leve marca roja, mis pensamientos se relajaron y tome un baño caliente mientras veía la sangre correr por mi brazo -será la ultima vez- mencione mientras salía del baño y tomaba mi uniforme, como todos los días, me puse el uniforme de deportes mientras debajo de la playera me ponía una sudadera de mangas largas para tapar los cortes que hice, intente arreglar mi cabello, era largo y lacio de un color negro azebeche, mientras el flequillo tapaba uno de mis ojos levemente, mis ojos intente maquillarlos para que no se notara el tanto cansancio, mi rostro pálido no tenía remedio, aun era obscuro, tome mis cosas mientras tomaba mi teléfono y mis audífonos, apague la luz mientras mi gato maullaba dentro de la habitación

-hola preciosa- ese era mi abuela, mientras tomaba el café de la mañana

No conteste y eso era evidente que le molestaba, no tenia hermanos porque mi madre había tenido 2 abortos prematuros, uno mientras tenía 15 años ya que había sido violada por mi abuelo y otro fue a los 18 mientras había sido golpeada por mi padre, después de que yo nazco mi madre decidió que sería la única hija que tendría,

-contéstame niña, no tienes educación o que te sucede- siguió regañándome mientras poco a poco se enojaba, en realidad no me agradaba era una metiche y decía las cosas a su conveniencia

Me despedí de mi madre mientras salía por la puerta valiéndome un poco lo que me dijera la abuela

tome mis audífonos mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle, la luz del sol aun no salía, caminaba pensando en todo lo que posiblemente suceda hoy; la música sonaba al compas de mis largos y tediosos pasos hacia el colegio, no hacia tanto frio como para traer la sudadera del pants, así que con las manos en mis bolsillos escuchaba "Dead by april- losing you" esa era mi banda favorita, enseguida llegue a la escuela mientras entraba a la escuela y compraba un cigarrillo, me gustaba tomar y fumar, era como morir lentamente haciendo lo que más te gusta, muchas personas me decían que la forma en que yo veía la vida era fría y cruel, era mentira tan solo la veo con la realidad de lo que son, encendí en cigarro mientras le pagaba a la señora y salía para ver a mi amiga Sango llegando con la falda del uniforme, ante ella no pude fingir y quise llorar de nuevo, mas sin embargo ella me recibió con una bella sonrisa eh hice como si no pasara nada

-hola Kagome- saludo cordialmente mientras sacaba su credencial para poder entrar a la escuela

-hola Sango- salude de nuevo mientras ella tomaba mi cigarro y fumaba

-de nuevo una mala noche?- dijo mientras sacaba el humo y suspiraba

-si, de nuevo- saque mi credencial mientras tiraba el cigarro y entrabamos

De nuevo a la rutina, era caótico y tétrico entrar a un lugar donde sabes que no quieres entrar, la mayoría de los chicos de la prepa me conocían, precisamente por ser como era, mas sin embargo ellos pensaban que yo era una persona sin problemas y que era feliz con lo que era; pobre idiotas, tome asiento en la aula 2-b era clase de ética y psicología,

Sango tomo asiento al lado de mí y enfrente de mí se sentó Inuyasha y su amigo Miroku

, en verdad, eran un dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponían

-jóvenes buenos días, es un honor tenerlos aquí, por favor formen grupos de 4 personas- menciono la profesora mientras tomaba agua y dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio, enseguida Inuyasha tomo asiento enfrente de nosotros al igual que Miroku mientras Sango sacaba su cuaderno de ética; para mi mala suerte era jefa de grupo y no era la más querida del salón

-señorita higurashi tome lista por favor, en lo que paso los trabajos de la clase pasada- explico la profesora mientras yo sacaba mi lista y todos empezaban a hablar, se que nadie pondrá atención y solamente recorrí mi mirada por todo el salón y vi quien estaba y quien no, ya que, sabía que si empezaba a preguntar me dirían retrasada mental, así que solo anote a los que no estaban

al poco rato entro Kikyo con su gran escena de dama perfecta, mas sin embargo ella y Bankotsu trataban de hacerme la vida de cuadritos, Kikyo era la típica chica popular que aman todos, mas sin embargo no todo es lo que parece, realmente ella creía que la tierra no la merecía y por eso algunas veces sobajaba a los demás haciendo cosas que a ella le convenían, Bankotsu era el típico chico popular jugador de baloncesto, para ser más exactos era el capitán, así aumentando su ego ya que era la perdición para muchas chicas

-vamos Kagome no les hagas caso- ese era Inuyasha quien a diario me apoyaba a salir adelante, aunque sabía que era víctima constante de rechazo, no sabía de mis autolesiones

-vamos Kagome por que no me das clases de belleza- Kikyo como siempre trataba de hacerme sentir mal -o ya sea porque no me das tus tipos de dietas, jajaja eres una gorda Kagome, jamás podrás ser como nosotros, tu eres la mancha negra dentro de nuestro Rosa- Comento de manera tonta creyendo que me dolería, tan solo rio junto con toda su bolita, Sango quiso defenderme pero le dije que no valía la pena pelear con alguien así

-Oh claro Kikyo, Quizás te necesites mucho más un poco de Cerebro, Por que las clases De belleza hasta un mono te las puede dar- comente de manera sarcástica mientras Sango reía y los demás Se mordían los labios para no reírse, Kikyo mostraba ese lado enojado que me decía que habría pelea, empezó con sus comentarios hirientes, que sabía que me dolían, pero no le preste atención, me levante dejándola hablar sola -aquí tiene la lista profesora- comente mientras dejaba la lista en el escritorio de la profesora y esta me sonreía ignorando por completo los comentarios de Kikyo

el tiempo paso rápido, ya era receso, era el momento de tratarme mal, para mis compañeros, inventarme problemas que no ocasioné era lo mejor, hablar a mis espaldas era lo mejor que podían hacer, saque mi dinero mientras Bankotsu esperaba dentro del salón junto con otros cuatro chavos que eran los seguidores de él, era la típica bolita que me molestaba además de la de Kikyo y su par de amigas Kagura y Kanna, en total eran 23 alumnos del salón y solo le hablaba a 4, todos los demás me ofendían o intentaban de hacerlo

en realidad hacia como que no me importaba, mas sin embargo hubo un tiempo en que yo a la mayoría de ellos yo los consideraba como mis amigos, mas sin embargo por un mal entendido la mayoría de ellos me dio la espalda

el día como empezó termino de la misma forma, sin ganas, en realidad lo que realmente pasaba por mi mente era que este mundo no tenía sentido, en verdad no tenía sentido darte cuenta que la vida te enseña a ser fuerte; mi relación con mi familia nunca fue buena, en cuanto a la familia de mi padre mi apodo es "anexo simple" por el solo hecho de no ser como ellos quieren que yo sea, todas mis primas son lo que yo no soy, en primera son hermosas, exitosas, educadas, de buenos modales y saben fingir muy bien una mentira, cosas que yo no puedo; podría decirse así que yo eh buscado la aprobación de la familia de mi padre porque es la única que me queda, la familia de mi madre, bueno la madre de mi mama se queda en casa y no es muy buena conmigo, mas sin embargo no tengo abuelo ni bisabuelos, todos están muertos y no tengo tíos ya que mi abuela y mi madre fueron hijas únicas al igual que yo, asi que mi unica familia entera es la de mi padre

De nuevo el viejo rumbo hacia mi hogar, mientras una idea mataba a otra, seguía pensando en que todo este mundo es una mierda, gente matando a otra y gente como yo que quiere morir sin un pasado, sin un futuro, sin nada, sonará demasiado pesimista, pero sinceramente si por un momento dejara de respirar sería lo mejor, desde que tenía 8 años decidí que mi vida era lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi familia, desde una extraña aparición de la niña perfecta en comparación con mis primas a simplemente ser el "anexo simple" me han dado las armas para ser lo que soy

mi idea siempre ha sido, entre mas escondida, nadie sabrá mas de mi, mas sin embargo siempre que lo intento, ya sea Kikyo o Bankotsu o otros chavos tratan de humillarme y ya me canse de esta situación, quiero ser fuerte como Sango, como Miroku o como Inuyasha, mas no puedo, trato de ignorarlos e ir al baño a llorar por lo malo que me hacen sentir, en mi rutina es normal escuchar de tres a cuatro insultos hirientes, que hablen de mi a mis espaldas y me creen historias falsas

(Perdón por el vocabulario que se tomara, pero es necesario para la historia)

"FLASH BACK"

-así que aquí vas de nuevo no, a hacerte la puta, Kagome?- esa fue Kaguya quien me tomo de los cabellos mientras sus amigas tomaban a Sango por ambas manos apartándola de mi, sin que pudiera ayudarme, no había nadie en el salón ya que era el receso.

-no sé a qué te refieres- mencione mientras trataba de apartarla de mi

-no te hagas la inocente, sabemos que intentaste meterte con mi novio, maldita perra- grito mientras me zarandeaba y tomaba mi muñeca lastimada por los cortes y la apretaba -que te crees? que nunca lo sabríamos? Kikyo fue quien me dijo que los vio besándose detrás de los baños de los hombres- Sango intentaba soltarse de ellas, mientras tando a mi me arrastraban por el salon, intente quitarme pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas me dolia la muñeca y mi cabeza

-no se a que te refieres, yo a tu novio ni le hablo como para que me digas eso- trate de hacerla entender mientras trataba de soltarme pero tan solo escuchaba como se reia y me aventaba hacia la pared

-eres una puta! y ese titulo nadie te lo puede quitar, eres patetica, que tan solo te metes con los novios de las demas por que no te queda nada mas, nadie te quiere- rio ante eso mientras sus amigas soltaban a Sango y ella corria hacia mi -tomalo como una amenaza, pero si te veo al lado de mi novio, te mato me olles?- dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba, podia escuchar un "eres patetica" "eres una tonta" de su par de amigas

Sango tomo su sueter mientras trataba de quitar mis lagrimas y la poca sangre que habia salido de mi boca mientras me golpeaba, intente arreglarme el cabello mientras me paraba lentamente, me dolia la espalda y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, mientras que mi muñeca salia sangre, la herida se habia habierto de nuevo

-estas bien?- pregunto Sango mientras ambas tomabamos haciento de nuevo, guarde mis cosas y sali del salon y no di explicaciones a nadie, ya no queria estar ahi y que se siguieran burlando de mi

"FIN FLASH BACK"

y ahora caminaba de nuevo a mi casa, con unas ganas de que pasara algun carro eh intentara matarme, sabia que lo que paso no es cierto, jamas eh hablado con nadie que no sea Sango, ni Miroku, ni mas allá de Inuyasha, pero como ya mencione, siempre han de tratar de humillarme

realmente no se cuando empezaron estos acosos, pero simple y llanamente Duelen

-segura que estas bien?- ese fue Inuyasha quien estaba detras de mi

-como te saliste?- pregunte mientras yo me sonrojaba un poco, no era normal que un amigo me siguiera

-dije que tenia un dolor de estomago y me dejaron salir- dijo con indiferencia mientras caminaba a mi lado -y tu?, que haces afuera de la escuela?- pregunto mientras yo pasaba a la farmacia por un bendaje para lo de mi mano, la pulcera de tela que traia se habia llenado un poco de sangre

-me corte y necesitaba salir- creo que era un poco obvio que no me creia ya que mis ojos estaban rojizos y mi cabello estaba un poco desarreglado, mas sin embargo no comento nada

caminamos un poco mientras platicabamos de cosas triviales, cosas sin sentido, no era usual que yo sonriera ante alguien que no sea mi madre, pero mas sin embargo, él con unos cuantos chistes y sarcasmo logro sacarme una que otra sonrisa

-Jamas, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte, te habia visto sonreir- comento mientras trataba de mirar mi rostro y aunque voletaba a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo

-pues en realidad desde que entre a la escuela nunca eh sonreido, asi que sientete afortunado- sonrei de nuevo ante eso, ni Sango me habia hecho sonreir y eso que llevo mas tiempo con ella; Definitivamente no conocia a Inuyasha lo suficiente, solo se que es el mejor amigo del pretendiente de mi mejor amiga, pero jamas habia hablado mas alla de un hola con él y eso es extraño

-bueno me sentire con la mejor suerte jajaja- tengo que admitir que la mirada dorada de inuyasha me atrapaba y me insitaban a seguirlos viendo, era un chavo extraordinario, hablaba con medio mundo y a todos les caia bien, siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos -"no como tu"- senti mi animo decaerse ante eso, pare en seco mientras prensaba, es cierto, yo jamas sere como él, jamas volvere a tener amigos de nuevo, soy una mierda de persona por dejarme de todos esos comentarios hirientes, y aunque se que debo de ser fuerte mas me deprimo, soy patetica

en realidad no me habia dado cuenta cuando Inuyasha de planteo delante de mi y noto como de mis ojos se acumulaba unas pequeñas gotas de agua, mi mente se nublo cuando senti sus brazos rodearme

era extraña la cálides que sentia en ese momento, era extraño sentir, una parte de mi se sorprendio demaciado que no supe como actuar

-yo, no se que dije pero lo lamento- ¡Jamas nadie me habia pedido perdon por algo que no habia hecho!

-no, no eres tu, mi mente divago- dije mientras quitaba los restos de agua de mis ojos, miro de nuevo mi rostro mientras tocaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, me sonroje de nuevo inevitablemente

-bueno, espero que sea asi Kagome- sonrio de nuevo mientras parabamos enfrente de mi casa -Aqui es tu parada cierto?- djo mientras yo asentia -entonces te veo mañana va?- se alejo mientras agitaba su mano y yo le correspondia, hoy no fue un dia normal

al entrar a casa de nuevo mi abuela peleando por cualquier cosa y mi madre tan solo la intentaba ignorar

(de nuevo disculpen el vocabulario)

-si tan solo no hubieras abortado ahora estaria llena de nuetos varones, no como la pendeja de tu hija que nisiquiera se digna en respetarme- exclamo mas que furiosa la abuela

-si pero tu sabes que no fue mi culpa- exclamo mi madre sentada mientras la abuela se enfurecia mas

-no te hagas pendeja sabes que fue tu culpa el que yo ya no tenga nietos, tu eres y seras la unica culpable Agata (la madre de Kagome); sabes que ahora morire sin tener mis sueños realizados y todo por tu estupida enfermedad- Grito de nuevo con enojo mientras me ignoraba y subia a su recamara mientras maldecia a todo y todos, mientras mi madre sollozaba, deje mi mochila en el suelo mientras abrazaba a mi mama, yo sabia de antemano que la perdida de mis hermanos habia devastado a mi madre, me levante mientras intentaba seguir a la abuela, pero mama me detuvo y mejor me quede a consolar a mama

-sera mejor que no le digas nada, ya sabes como es- meciono mi madre mientras me abrazaba mas

-lo se mamá, pero no es justo lo que hace- sabia que esa era simpre la respuesta de la abuela tras ponerse de neuras, lleve a mi mama a su cuarto mientras se quedaba dormida entre llanto, intente ir a mi cuarto, pero me tope de nuevo con la abuela

-y tu que? no fuiste a la escuela? ya me imagino te fuiste de Puta como tu madre verdad?- ¡esa señora me sacaba de quicio!

-por si no lo sabe vine temprano por que sabia que empezaria de pinche hocicona con mi madre y como soy la unica que respeta a la señora de la casa osea mi madre, bueno- la mire de arriba a abajo mientras trataba de sacar todo el dolor que sentia en ese momento

-mira chamaquita pendeja, a mi nadie me va a venir a decir que tengo que hacer, ya que una mocosa como tu que no respeta a sus mayores no merece el reconocimiento de nadie, nisiquiera de su propia familia, y tu al igual que tu madre son unas bastardas y si estan vivas es por mi- sonrio con malicia mientras simplemente la ignoraba y me dirigia a mi cuarto, esta era la pelea de la semana, cada vez la abuela sacaba nuevas cosas por que pelear

Al entrar a mi cuarto inmediatamente me puse a llorar, aveces quisiera ser fuerte, pero mas sin embargo aunque se que Sango me oye, siento que la fastidio con mis problemas y presisamente por eso no le comento a nadie lo que me sucede

mi gato enseguida se subio a mis piernas mientras se acurrucaba

-oh vamos jake, estoy bien- comente mientras secaba mis lagrimas y acariciaba a mi gato y este lamia mi mano -todo esto va a pasar, ya no me preocupare- como respuesta recibi un maullido, me levante del suelo y me fui a cambiar, aun era temprano asi que iria de paseo un rato; tome una playera negra mientras me ponia unos jens de color azul y mis convers negros, fui al baño mientras tomaba el bendaje para ponerlo en mi muñeca, al parecer me habia cortado profundamente y apesar de que el dolor me distraia, en realidad dolia, intente de nuevo arreglar mi cabello pero en verdad era un desastre, paesar de tenerlo tan largo, aveces me costaba un poco de trabajo; enseguida sono mi telefono, era Sango

-Hola- dije mientras tomaba papel para sonarme la nariz, parece que me enfermare

-hola Kagome, ya como estas?- en su voz se oia preocupacion, tanto que senti una opresion en el pecho

-ya mejor- dije con mentira, ella no sabia los problemas que tenia en mi casa, solamente sabia lo de la escuela, oi un suspiro salir de su boca

-esta bien amiga, nadamas llamaba para ver eso; mas alrato te pasare lo de la tarea vale?- dijo mientras sango formaba una sonrisa

-stemm, si está bien- dije mientras ambas nos despedíamos y tomaba mi cartera para salir

salí sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de la abuela mientras intentaba hacerme sentir mal, pero ya no mas, al llegar a un parque encendí un cigarro mientras me sentaba en un columpio, a lo lejos pude ver a un par de personas, quizás discutiendo o dándose el ultimo adiós ya que ella parecía estar triste, solamente pude distinguir la espalda del muchacho, había que ser optimistas y decir que tenía un buen trasero, reí un poco ante eso, su cabello era castaño arreglado de una forma punk, seguí aspirando mientras veía a los dos chavos pelear

Enseguida la chava se dio la media vuelta mientras el chavo tomaba su guitarra y se sentaba a un lado mío, ese joven...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
~~Temor

"una nueva salida, sin saber nada de nadie, sin saber del dolor, sin más esperanza, siendo feliz y con aceptación"

-Inuyasha?- pregunte mientras el volteaba y sus hermosos ojos dorados me miraron

-ah hola Kag- en su rostro era más que notorio que estaba triste

-dime, estas bien?- pregunte de nuevo mientras el tan solo suspiraba y sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros y tomaba uno

-si, problemas de hace tiempo, eso es todo- la forma en que fumaba hacia lucir atractivos a el humo toxico que consumíamos -y a ti que te trae por aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad

-a pasar el tiempo, y tu?- en realidad a nadie le he contado sobre estos temas, por los cuales me hacen querer ir a un lugar nuevo

-por una vieja visita- explico mientras tomaba la guitarra y se paraba de la banca -bueno Kag, creo que es momento en que me valla, que tengas un hermoso dia- se despidio mientras caminaba hacia la calle

Despues de eso fui a ver a San para que me pasara los apuntes y de ahí a mi casa, enseguida subi a mi cuarto sin tomar atencion de nadie

Encendi la computadora para sacar las notas y encendi de nuevo un cigarro, las luces que tenía pegadas a la pared eran lo que alumbraban a la pobre habitacion que tenia (son como esas luces del arbol de navidad)

Al terminar mi tarea eran mas de las 12 de la noche, el dia de mañana seria un viernes, fin de semana, donde saldria con Sango, miroku e Inuyasha; mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras pensaba en inu, en realidad jamas habia hablado con el como lo hice hoy, eso era extraño

Vi mi muñeca mientras quitaba el vendaje

-puaj, no puedo creer que lo hiciera de nuevo- susurre mientras tomaba de mi cajon un poco de alcohol un algodon, puse mis navajas en alcohol para descontaminarlas y limpie mi herida, que aunque ardia, el dolor era de ese que te hace sentir vivo, que te hace saber que no estas muerto como pienzas, mientras disfrutaba el dolor, baje por un poco de leche para cenar, nadie en la sala y reinaba una paz enorme

a la mañana siguiente...

solamente creia que sus problemas se solucionarian y eso me aria una mejor persona, muchas personas me dijeron que para que lo hacia, si tan solo no hubiera empezado yo el problema, nadie tendria que tratarme así, pero entre mas lo pienso, más creo que debería acabar con esto de una vez, tratar de componer las cosas, pero esto no acabará hasta que enfrente todo lo que me hace daño, empezando por mi

tomé un baño para ir de nuevo a la escuela, en realidad la noche anterior me habia manenido despierta aun mas Pensando en que estaba haciendo de mi vida, Tenia 17 años, bueno casi 18 Y casi terminaba la preparatoria, ¿Seguiré estudiando? creo que es lo mas conveniente, quiero sacar a mi madre de este infierno en el que estabamos viviendo o simplemente mandar a un asilo a la abuela para que nos dejara vivir en paz, pero al parecer la vida quiere seguir tomandome por sorpresa

Me Puse mi ropa interior mientras veia mi reflejo, aunque dijera que mi cuerpo estaba delgado tenia unas pequeñas lonjas al lado de mis caderas, mis senos eran un asco, mis piernas eran Delgadas, mis brazos Estaban Con demasiadas Cicatrices que se que nunca se quitarán y quedará la marca, mi cabello llegaba a mas abajo de mi busto, mas sin embargo, tomé las tijeras que tenia cerca, sabia que me encantaba mi cabello largo, pero necesitaba Cambiarlo un poco, corte y corte viendo como poco a poco caia gran cantidad de Cabello, Quedo un poco más abajo de los hombros, mas arriba del busto, aun quedaban unas 3 horas para ir a la escuela así que tome un tinte de color Rojo obscuro Y otro de color azul, Me habia gustado el cambio, Volvi a cortar un poco para darle un estilo mas punk, Es fin de Semana así que Saldria con sango y trataria de olvidar mi angustiosa vida, tome mi uniforme Con una Playera de manga larga negra, el pants y Una sudadera con gorro color negra, Puse mis cosas para ir a la escuela, le di comer a Jake mientras Lo acariciaba un poco, tome mi teléfono y mis audifonos

al terminar baje, ahí estaba mi madre, que al verme me sonrio

-ese estilo es despeinado, pero te queda bien- me sonrio maternalmente, mientras le sonreía de nuevo

-Pensé que necesitaba un cambio eso era todo- tome un mechón de mi cabello mientras olía demasiado a pintura, observe a mi madre mientras tomaba un poco del café que contenía la taza, su rostro estaba algo pálido y sus manos más delgadas de lo que recordaba -Dime madre, has estado comiendo bien?- pregunte mientras dejaba de beber para ponerme atención

-si cariño, Pero hay algo importante que quiero comentarte antes de que vayas a la escuela- me sonrió mientras me pedía que me sentara delante de ella -dime, como te va a en la escuela?- Pregunto mientras sentía mi pecho oprimirse, sabía que un día me preguntaría pero aunque odio mentirle, se que en ese tipo de cosas no quiero que se preocupe por mí, ya sabré arreglármelas

-bien madre, un poco estresante por que casi se acercan los exámenes- suspire al ver en su rostro alivio, no quería preocuparte, no quería que viera mi dolor, no quería que por mi culpa se cometiese un error fatal, no quiero

-eso está muy bien mi amor- sonrió con nostalgia mientras tomaba sus manos

-Está todo bien?- Pregunte mientras Me veía a los ojos

-si querida, conseguí un empleo, empiezo hoy y quiero que llegando a casa te encargues tu, hasta que yo llegue, es cerca del distrito, la paga es muy buena y además de eso la necesitamos, la salida es a eso de la si quieres en cuanto tu llegues sales un rato con tus amigas, pero te pido que cuides a la abuela mientras yo no estoy- ante eso hice una hueca, me parecía excelente que mi madre salga almenas a distraerse en lugar de quedarse aquí a soportar a la vieja metiche que tengo por abuela

-Mamá, si te sientes bien trabajando, está bien por mí, no te preocupes por la casa, yo la cuidare, pero no me pidas que me quede con la señora que tengo por abuela- pedía ante la mirada de ella

-solo serán unos días, tengo pensado que nos iremos de aquí, a un lugar donde ella no pueda seguirnos, porque si estamos aquí, es porque así lo dispuso ella, cuando le pedí su ayuda para no sentirme sola mientras estabas en mi vientre, pero esto se está volviendo un martirio para nosotras- sonreí ante esa repuesta, tan solo serán unos cuantos días y no será la gran cosa quedarme con ella

-Bueno quería, te preparo algo de desayunar y puedes irte, está bien?- Me sonrió mientras le ayudaba a preparar de desayunar

Termine de comer y me fui antes de que la vieja despertara era un alivio, Puse mi música mientras caminaba por las largas calles

"Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido

Entre recuerdos y el frio

Entre el silencio y tu voz

Aquí estoy, viendo pasar los segundos,

Viendo pasar los minutos viendo pasar el amor"

Encendí un Cigarro mientras Escuchaba esa canción, Y era extraño porque cada paso que daba me Sentía más fuerte, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, dentro de todo, me sentía con un vacio, ignoré ese sentimiento que me hacía dudar  
-Hola Kag!- Me saludo La animada Sango mientras se quedaba sorprendida ante mi cambio de imagen –valla, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?- Pregunto mientras me sonreía y yo le devolvía el gesto, era divertido porque creí que me sentiría incomoda con lo que me diría –Te vez muy bien amiga- siguió sonriendo mientras observaba mi cambio de color

-Jajaja Gracias Sango, tan solo necesitaba un cambio de imagen- Tire la colilla del Cigarro Y tome la credencial mientras entraba a la escuela, este día sería muy largo

( _Heee aquí por segunda vez!  
Realmente es impresionante que poco a poco veo más gente así, es lastimoso  
Bueno Es mi coco pasan muchas cosas Jajajaja  
ánimo para todas esas personitas que quizás estén en esta situación!  
Las quiere  
Emiily Taisho! :D )_


	3. Chapter 3

COMPLETAMENTE  
CAPITULO 3

~~sueños Rotos

"tu no sabias cuanto te necesite cada noche, cuanto espere una llamada tuya diciéndome que todo estaría bien, ahora que recuerdo, me culpas de decir que fui yo quien no te escuchaba, si realmente me importaba más el cómo estuvieras que contarte mis problemas"

Al llegar al salón Miroku llegó y tomo mis manos, mientras a mi alrededor se me quedaban viendo un poco raro, era evidente que mi cambio de imagen creo impacto, más del que yo esperaba

-Dígame hermosa señorita, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- Tan solo me reí ante eso, el día de hoy habían conocido una nueva parte de mi y todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso inuyasha

-Vamos Miroku, ¿no me reconoces?, soy kag- Me miro Sorprendido mientras Sango Tomaba su mochila y directamente se la aventaba para que me dejara las manos

-Ja, Miroku pervertido deja a nuestra amiga Kagome- lo miro con recelo mientras vario me veían

-Perdóname Kag, pero realmente luces muy diferente, Pareces Una nueva estudiante, Pero aun así, ¿no te gustaría?- Sonreí de nuevo, Esto me estaba dando miedo, ¡Hace mucho que no sonreía tanto!  
-No Gracias Miroku- tome asiento al lado de inuyasha como de costumbre mientras me saludaba

-Así que, ¿esta es la nueva Kagome?, Me gusta- Me sonroje mientras él se daba cuenta de sus palabras –Ah, me gusta tu corte, tu cambio- Trato de corregir mientras me volteaba para ver su cara y le regalaba una sonrisa y ambos nos sonrojábamos, Nos volteábamos a otro lado mientras escuchaba a Sango abofetearse a Miroku por que intentaba tocarle el trasero – dime Kag, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? –Pregunto, pero mientras iba a contestarle entró la diva de divas

-Así que la señorita se hizo una manita de gato Jajaja- Respondió Kikyo mientras yo me reía, en realidad me sentía más fuerte que nunca el día de hoy –quedaste peor Kagome, No entiendo porque te arreglaste si nunca podrás ser mejor que nosotras- la mire de arriba abajo, ella hacia ejercicio y se notaba en su vientre que dejaba levemente abierto debido a la camisa de la escuela, sus piernas lindas y torneadas que dejaba expuestas gracias a la falda y su cabello largo y brilloso y bien cuidado me dejo de lado, al lado mío ella era mucho más mujer que yo, simplemente agache la mirada y toda la valentía que tenía en ese momento se marcho, no quería discutir pero de nuevo mis malos pensamientos venían a mí, mientras inuyasha me miraba me sentía como una tonta -¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez Kagome?, Jamás serás bonita y simplemente me das pena, no solo a mí, si no a todos los Hombres, ¿Que van a buscar en ti?¿Que tanta cerveza puedes Tomar? Creo que para eso están sus amigos hombres, jajaja- rio ante eso, y aunque era muy tonto Me dolió, Con toda la intención del mundo me jalo quitándome de mi asiento mientras besaba a inuyasha en la mejilla, sango llegó en ese momento al lado mio esperando una reacción de Kikyo o de inuyasha

-Hola guapo, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?¿Vamos por un café? – toco su pierna por un leve momento mientras inuyasha asqueado aparto su mano y borro el resto de labial que le había quedado en la mejilla, sango y yo nos miramos mientras Sango sonreía y Kikyo lo miro enojada

\- Lo lamento Kikyo pero tengo otros planes con mi amiga Kagome- sango y Miroku rieron mientras yo me sonrojaba y Kikyo me fulminaba con la mirada Yo tan solo me sonroje ante ese momento, ¡Jamás esperé a que inuyasha le contestara así!  
-¡eres una maldita perra kagome!- Me grito dejando sorprendidos a todos –Haciendote siempre la santa, eres una mojigata cualquiera, Dime inuyasha ya acepto acostarse contigo o fue ella quien te lo pidió- Sonrio ante eso  
(disculpen el lenguaje pero es necesario)  
-Creo que ese es mi problema Kikyo e incluso Kagome no tiene nada que ver contigo e incluso conmigo de la manera que tu piensas- Intento defenderme inuyasha pero no surgia efecto, Kikyo estaba hecha una furia, al parecer a todo el mundo sabia que a Kikyo le gustaba inuyasha, tratando de llamar siempre su atención pero era totalmente inútil siempre la ignoraba o cosas así pero esta vez era diferente

-tu tienes la culpa inuyasha! Dejaste que esta perra te sedujera?, eh?! Al menos sabes por que todo el mudo le dejo de hablar? Bien creo que al parecer no lo sabes asi que te diré lo que esta pendeja nos hiso a todo el mundo- Las lagrimas querían salir, más sin embargo todo el mundo se empezó a juntar al lado de Kikyo intentando recordar lo que había pasado, relamente sabré que hice, relamnete podré saber el enojo de todos.

-Hace 1 año todos llegamos aquí y nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato, empezamos a formar un grupo donde esta pendeja estaba, le presentamos a todos nuestros amigos, Más sin embargo yo la trataba muy bien, por que eramos muy parecidas físicamente, pensábamos como hermanas, Hasta que un día dentro de nuestro grupo se rumoreaba que alguien se acostaba con todos nuestros novios, Pero esta Bastarda no conto con que YO la veria agasajándose con el novio de Daniela detrás de los baños, aun así desidimos ayudarla, pero resulta que mi ex novio me dijo que le tiro la onda por un mensaje, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba! Ahora me dirás si no!- En eso comencé a pensar, ese día fue que conoci a Alejandro, pero me gustaba otro tipo de nuestro salón que se llamaba igual, al momento de que me confese creí que se lo había dicho al que yo quería, más sin embargo no fue así, Poco a poco me gane la humillación de dia a dia por ese error

-disculpa que te lo diga Kikyo, pero estas cometiendo un error- En eso entro Sango al ataque, ella sabia de mi error más no de todo lo demás

-Callate Hija de puta, tu solamente eres como la perra de Esta Bastarda Hocicona, jajaja Las novias tal para cual!- Se rio ante eso, es como si le causara satisfacción el hecho de tratar de hacernos sentir mal, pero al mismo tiempo que Kikyo rió de la misma forma rió Sango dejando atonitos a todos

-tu misma lo acabas de decir Kypio- se equivoco a propósito para hacerme reir, recordando que así eran algunas de nuestras platicas en donde me contaba cosas malas de ella y yo solo me reia cuando le cambiaba el nombre – Eres una Puta Kikyo, si mal no recuerdo durante ese tiempo andabas con muchos tipos a la vez, e incluso esa vez nosotras mismas te cachamos con el novio de Daniela y de muchas otras a las que tu llamas tus amigas, ¿Qué dices que viste a kagome en agasaje?, por si no lo recuerdas en ese tiempo su madre se enfermo y venia después de la escuela quedándose con migo en las noches para poder estudiar, Dime, Te viene a la memoria o segurás haciéndote que la virgen de habla!- Grito mientras Sango se ponía delante de mi, poco a poco se escucharon los murmullos a nuestro alrededor pensando y analizando lo que mia miga había dicho, Kikyo se había quedado con la cara de sorpresa al verse descubierta, sabia que teníamos razón, pero mas sin embargo nadie escucho nuestras palabras cuando era cierto, cuando aun era tiempo, Inuyasha me tomo de la mano dejando atonitos a Kikyo y los demás, Sango tomo sus cosas y las mias, junto con Miroku e inuyasha

-Ven kagome, te invito un té en la cafetería- me jalo directamente mientras caminaba sorprendida, Que fue todo eso?

-eres una perra kagome y no te lo perdonaré! NUNCA!- empezó a gritar mientras saliamos del salón para ir a la cafetería, así que esa fue la molestia de todos, debí de haberlo pensado antes, o quizás no precisamente de ellos, si no de las ideas que les metió Kikyo a causa de sus ideas estúpidas para encubrirse, Que bajo había caído

 _(Hola Criaturitas del señor! 3  
realmente estoy contenta de estar aquí!  
Jajaja que pasará ahora que Kagome sabe la verdad, Y siempre habrá un Giro nuevo en cada capitulo :3  
Acompañen con palomitas estos capítulos siguientes_

 _Saludos desde México! Jejeje  
Las quiere  
Emiily Taisho!)_


	4. Chapter 4

COMPLETAMENTE  
CAPITULO 2

~~maquilando sorpresas

"Just let it go, don't want to argue anymore  
I can't be sure I know just what we're fighting for  
I know you're scared and that you're thinking I may go  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question

What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you"

-All the remains 3

¿Que era más que sentirse extraño en ese momento que lo que yo sentia?, creo que el hecho de que Inuyasha le dijera esas cosas o más incluso que se que de ahora en adelante no me quitaré a Kikyo de encima, ya no lo sé.

-¿dime entonces que harás hoy?- me volvió a cuestionar con una pregunta una vez que llegó con el té, Sango había ido con Miroku al baño por que al parecer la marca que Sango le había dejado en la mejilla al podre de Miroku la había visto un profesor

-Pues Tengo que llegar a cuidar la casa por que mi madre empezó a trabajar hoy- comente un tanto sonrojada, no creí que lo dijera en serio el hecho de que quiera invitarme a salir a algún lado

-mira, si llega temprano tu madre voy a pedir permiso para que te deje salir si gustas, Pero hay una fiesta en la que iré es cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos de la secundaria y me pidió que llevase a una banda a un toquin, así que será en su casa, pero no se si te gustaría ir- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, directamente me perdí en su mirada, Por un momento quize mirar esos ojos por el resto de mis días

-Si claro que si, pero ¿Puede ir sango conmigo?- pregunte

-Oh! Por supuesto, además creo que Miroku ya la invito irá con nosotros también- me sonrio ante el ultimo comentario

-entonces por mi esta bien- comente con una sonrisa, puso su mano en mi muñeca izquierda, Me dolio, hice un gesto de dolor mientras el me miraba _¡Descubierta!_

Grito mi mente instintivamente y aparte mi mano

-Estas bien?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi brazo de nuevo

-Si claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonreí con nerviosismo mientras intentaba apartarla, en ese mismo momento llegó sango interrumpiendo ese mal momento

-Ya entro el profesor, nos vamos?- pregunto mientras yo tomaba mis cosas Y me dirigía a sango mientras sentía la mirada sorprendida de inuyasha detrás mio, por poco y descubre todo esto, me asuste mientras sango me tomaba de la mano para ir alegremente al salón

Así fue toda la mañana, indirectamente sentía la mirada pesada de Kikyo y también la de inuyasha, mientras intentaba que mi pulso se normalizara creía que mis latidos se escuchaban a Todo lo que daba, Al terminar las clases me paré y le comente a inuyasha que le hablaría para decirle en donde lo vería, este contesto que si de forma preocupada, me despedí de todos mientras llegaba a casa

-así que al fin la niña se aparece- comento la abuela con cierto desprecio –que niña tan mas rara! Por que te pintaste así el cabello te vez asquerosa- Comento con brutalidad mientras sentía mis ojos aguarse

-si lo hice o no no es su puto problema vieja metiche- Comente mientras me tomaba del brazo y me zarandeaba un poco

-escuchame bastarda no me vuelvas a decir así, una pinche chamaquita como tu no merece quedarse aquí además donde esta la puta de tu madre, Ya me enteré que busco trabajo, ¡al fin hace algo de provecho!- comento de nuevo mientras juntaba mis manos en un puño

-Sueltame!- comenze a Jalarme

-No hasta que cambies esa actitud conmigo, ¡ustedes no serían nada sin mi! Fui yo quien les ayudo y mas a tu estúpida madre cuando llego a mi y apenas estabas en su vientre, si viera que hija tan hija de puta tiene, apuesto a que te abortaría- Comentó venenosamente Mientras me solataba y la empujaba, callo en una de las sillas

-Mi madre es perfecta maldita vieja metiche, Mi madre y yo somos perfectas, me tiene hasta la chingada con sus quejas y reclamos si algo no le gusta cámbielo o chingue su madre- Grite mientras Sostenía Cada vez mas Su brazo poniéndolo un poco rojo, sabia que esto se saldría de control y que reciviria un severo castigo por parte de mi madre pero verdaderamente estaba disfrutando este momento- ya me tienen harta toda esta puta familia llamándome anexo simple- comente mientras sentía mi cara roja por el coraje

-mocosa entrometida, era mejor que no hubieras nacido y que te hubieras muerto, ¡QUE NO SABES CUANTO EH DESEADO QUE PERDIERAS LAS VIDA EN AQUEL ACCIDENTE! ASÍ YO TENDRÍA MAS NIETOS Y NO SOLO UNA NIÑA RARA Y QUE TIENE FACULTADES MENTALES!- Grito mientras intentaba tapar mis oídos, no quería escuchar más

-Callate!- Grite mientras la empujaba y la abofete antes de irme a mi cuarto y escuchaba un "esta me la pagarás mocosa"- Me encerre en mi cuarto y tomé de nuevo aquella vieja amiga me metí directamente en la regadera con toda la ropa Y corte, empeze a cortar sintiendo el agua caer por mi cuerpo, estaba Fria Y sentía Como salía sangre desesperadamente Y cada uno de los Recuerdos venían a mi mente una vez mas

¿Lindo día no es así? Comente en mi propia mente


End file.
